Among vehicles such as automobile vehicles, there is one in which a subframe supporting a suspension component in the vehicle front-end portion is provided, and this subframe is configured with a subframe main body and extension arms extending forward from the left and right of the front end of the subframe. The strength of a joint between the subframe main body and the extension arms is increased to thereby transmit frontal collision load to the rear floor (refer to Patent Document 1).
Moreover, there is one in which the subframe is formed with highly rigid aluminum alloy, and when a frontal collision load is applied to a suspension arm supported on this subframe, a weakened portion in front of the suspension arm rear end fastening portion at the rear end of the subframe is broken to absorb collision energy (refer to Patent Document 2).
Moreover, in the area of vehicles such as automobile vehicles, there is known a technique such that by bending a lower member positioned at the rear of the front cross member in the event of a frontal collision of the vehicle, a suspension component such as a stabilizer supported on the lower member is displaced downward to thereby ensure a crash stroke of the vehicle front-end portion (refer to Patent Document 3).
Furthermore, there is known a technique in which a subframe supporting suspension members on the lower portion of the vehicle front-end portion is provided, and a bolt that fixes the rear end portion of this subframe is pulled out by an explosion of an explosive triggered by a frontal collision, and the suspension members supported on the subframe are displaced downward, to thereby ensure a crash stroke for the vehicle front-end portion (refer to Patent Document 4).